Jaystar
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: Hiatus. Jayfeather was never happy being a medicine cat, he wanted to be a warrior. So when StarClan grants him the opportunity to see, will he continue down his set path? Or will something draw him away - toward a better destiny? Character death. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

Though how awesome would that be?

Though the books probably

wouldn't be as

good.

* * *

**Warning: **

_MAJOR _SPOILER ALERT for Long Shadows.

* * *

**Sight**

As night settled across the airy sky, the ancestors of the warriors below watched their former clan mates, and quietly they nestled down themselves. All except one. A beautiful blue-gray she-cat at the height of her age. She was powerful as she was beautiful. She looked down over her old Clan, suddenly a handsome auburn tom walked beside her. Her fur instantly bristled at the sudden intrusion, but it eased when she heard the calming voice of her mate.

"Bluestar, still you look upon your old Clan. What is it that bothers you?" his auburn mane flowed ever so elegantly onto hers.

"Oakheart, you know how I don't like being snuck up on." she answered.

"You're not answering my question."

With a sigh, Bluestar started again. "You're still a deputy. I'm leader, I don't have to answer." her voice smart.

"We're in StarClan, positions mean nothing now. Besides, we're mates; I'd like it if you tell me the truth once and awhile."

Bluestar laughed. "You always could get things out of me that I'd never tell others."

"Does this mean you'll answer my question?"

With another sigh, Bluestar answered, "Firestar has done much. His kits have done much too. But his grandchildren…" her voice traveled off into the emptiness.

"You worry about them?" Oakheart tried to get her to continue.

"Not Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, just Jayfeather…"

"He's a medicine cat. What else do you want of him?"

"Well he doesn't want to be one. He wants to live a life of a warrior. He'd be great. He wants to…

"See." Oakheart finished. "That's obvious, but you know the costs. Besides, Spottedleaf even told him. And you know how persuading Spottedleaf can be."

"She did what?"

"She told him that he needed to be a medicine cat."

"But she knows!"

"Yes, she does. But she wouldn't."

"Oh! Spottedleaf! And here I was thinking that he became one because he thought he was useless. That's what you get when you sleep for a few days." She growled storming off into the milky black sky. Oakheart watched his mate walk away.

* * *

Jayfeather lay by the lake shore soaking up the sun that poured down gently over him. It was early New-leaf, prey was plentiful, and the early sun seemed restless. His claws raked the stick he had found many moons ago. He heard the waves gently lapping the shore, from far off he heard a mouse rustling under some leaves. He heard Icepaw and Foxpaw arguing over who had caught the biggest vole from a little father down the bay. Then he heard the rhythmic paws of Leafpool padding toward him. Quickly, Jayfeather put the ancient stick in its hiding spot, and sat up, awaiting what Leafpool would say to him now.

The silence was interrupted by a different voice though. There was a splash in the distance, then Squirrelflight's yowl mixed with Icepaw's followed quickly by another splash, larger than the other. Leafpool then mewed, "Jayfeather! Quickly!" He heard her start to run, Jayfeather stood and followed quickly, being careful not to get trip.

"What happened?" Leafpool demanded to her sister. Jayfeather felt the anxiety coming off of her, and knew something terrible must have happened.

Surprisingly, it was Icepaw, Whitewing's apprentice, answered. "Me and Foxpaw were arguing, then Foxpaw fell into the lake! Whitewing went after him!"

As she finished, a dripping sound erupted from the lake. The scent of water mingled with Foxpaw and Whitewing's. Leafpool went over the mixture of scents. "How is he?" Jayfeather heard his adoptive mother ask.

"He's breathing, but faintly. That's a start." Leafpool whispered. Jayfeather felt the gaze of her amber eyes move to him. "Jayfeather, you and Icepaw go get me some coltsfoot, he has a nasty of a scratch here, so bring a dock leave. It's too dangerous to move him right now, we could do more damage then we need too. Quickly!"

Jayfeather started off quickly, he could smell Icepaw at his hind leg. When the two cats reached the hollow, they ran straight for the medicine cat den, Jayfeather could feel the cats in the clearing looking at them. "Is this a dock leave?" Icepaw asked. Jayfeather took in the scent.

"Yes. Alright, let's go." They stepped out of the medicine den, but they were stopped by Dustpelt, who's patrol was entering the camp just then.

Jayfeather accidently ran into him.

"Jayfeather!" the older tom grunted in surprise. "Watch where your going." Jayfeather ignored the rude comment, and started to push past him. "What's going on?" the brown tom demanded.

"Foxpaw fell in the lake!" Icepaw yowled before Jayfeather could say anything.

"Foxpaw?" Ferncloud's voice came from the nursery. Her voice nervous and questioning.

"We can't stand around here and talk! Hurry Icepaw, let's go!"

"No! You'll tell me what happened!" Ferncloud demanded walking up.

"If we don't go now, your son could be in big trouble." Jayfeather explained and pushed past Dustpelt again, this time nobody stopped him.

The two cats weaved in and out of trees, when they approached the lake, Leafpool was the first cat they heard. "Oh good. We've got his breathing up, but not to much. Keep licking you two." she instructed the other she-cats.

"What can I do?" Icepaw asked, her voice in distress.

"You and Jayfeather are going to stay put. Usually I'd have you help, but seeing as I have Whitewing and Squirrelflight we're fine. For the moment."

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine Icepaw, now keep quiet."

The minutes passed by, the only sound was the contstant lapping of Squirrelflight's and Whitewing's tongues. Along with Leafpool's muttering and Foxpaw's breathing, which was getting slowly stronger. Suddenly Ferncloud burst in, she gave out a low moan when she saw her motionless son.

"Ferncloud!" Leafpool yowled in surprise. "It's all right, he's going to be fine."

"I need to help." Ferncloud mewed silently walking steadily toward him.

"We already have enough help."

"I need to help." she repeated. Jayfeather suddenly heard paws scrambling, the next second Squirrelflight was by Icepaw.

The air suddenly exploded with a gasp. "W-what happened? Where am I?" Foxpaw's voice stuttered.

"Oh Foxpaw." Ferncloud cried, her voice was chocked with happiness. "I'd thought I'd lost you."

"Your okay!" Icepaw meowed moving away from Jayfeather and Squirrelflight, toward her brother. This left his adoptive mother and himself in a strange and awkward silence.

"Let's get back to camp. I want to check to make sure you weren't hurt any more. Can you make it?"

"I think so."

The little band of cats started heading up toward the hollow. When the entered the camp, the cats dispersed. Jayfeather walked up to Leafpool. "Leafpool. We just used the last of the coltsfoot. Would you like me to go collect some? I remember there were some just a bit ahead of where we were.

"Good idea. I can handle things from here."

Jayfeather turned around, he caught the scent of his sister, Hollyleaf, walking up to him.

"Jayfeather, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to collect coltsfoot."

"Oh, alright then. I was going to ask you to go on a patrol with me."

"Sorry, but we have no coltsfoot right now, and it would be much smarter to go and get them right away, then to put it off. Foxpaw's breathing has become stronger, but if it goes down, then we'll be in trouble." Jayfeather explained. _'Why couldn't I have been born with sight? I'd rather go on patrol then looks for herbs.' _

As he stormed away, he almost tripped into a hole. This only angered him deeper. "I hate this." he muttered to himself. "I'm supposed to be a warrior. I'd rather be one than be a medicine cat. I may get respect, for a day, but I'd get much more respect if I could fight off ShadowClan and WindClan warriors."

"And that's what I'm here to help you do." mewed a voice from behind him.

"Who said that?" Jayfeather growled turning around in the darkness. But he saw. A blue-gray she-cat stood there. She had big blue eyes, she looked strong. Jayfeather recognized her from a long time ago.

"Bluestar, what are you doing here?"

"Granting your wish. Or at least helping you with it."

"Why?"

"Let's just say me and Spottedleaf don't always see eye to eye." her tone held a mysterious tone, Jayfeather couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Well, how could I ever see?"

"You know how you can see in dreams? And even more clearer after you've taken a sip from the Moonpool?"

"Yes, so?"

"That's your ticket. The Moonpool has specail properties. All you need to do is jump into it. Do it during the next medicine cat gathering."

Jayfeather was speechless. He couldn't believe what was happening. He would soon see. "Thank you." he chocked out finally. Bluestar blinked gently at him and disappeared.

* * *

Days passed, with each passing day, Jayfeather became less and less focused on his duties. He mixed up herbs such as nettle leaves and dock leaves, burdock root for catmint and many others. Finally, Leafpool stormed up to him after he had fed catmint to Millie, who was running low on milk.

"What's wrong Jayfeather? You've been so scattered lately I'm surprised your still in one piece."

"Well, I was just impatient, I wanted to talk too... Flamepaw! He told me he was going to tell me something important at the next medicine cat gathering. And, I guess he's gotten to me." he spun his lie as if it were the truth.

"Oh, well, don't let it get to your head. The gathering is tonight, so you can talk to him then."

"Alright, sorry about that Leafpool."

"It's all right."

As twilight came, and the two medicine cats descended, Jayfeather felt anticipation with every pawstep. When the climbed the slope to finally reach the Moonpool, Jayfeather took in the scents. As the two waited for the other medicine cats, Jayfeather mewed, "Leafpool, I'm going to head up early. I'll wait."

"No Jayfeather, we must wait for the rest."

With a sigh, he mewed, "Yes Leafpool."

As the cats slowly arrived, much to slow for Jayfeather, they started having conversations. But somehow, the entire conversation ended up about Ashfur.

"Leafpool, have you found out who murdered Ashfur yet?" Littlecloud asked, Flamepaw walked beside him interested.

"I've been trying to find out any information from my Clan. But I don't think any WindClan cats have done it." Barkface meowed.

"I've been talking to the apprentices. I couldn't get anything out of them." Krestlewing meowed.

"We've been curious too." Willowshine meowed. She had come alone, Mothwing was back at camp.

"No. We aren't saying that it was WindClan though. It could have been a rouge."

"True, but they haven't been very troublesome lately." Littlecloud meowed.

As the group reached the Moonpool, Jayfeather thought of how everything was going to change. He walked up to the edge of the Moonpool, then pretended to trip, and jumped into the Moonpool. He heard a screech from overhead, but Jayfeather wouldn't open his eyes until he was sure he would be able to see. He felt a jaw grasp his neck, and pull him. But he wasn't going to open his eyes. To be careful, he took a mouthful of water and sucked it in. He had to see. A second later he was on shore, gasping for air.

"What happened?" Leafpool's voice came, Jayfeather still had his eyes closed in fear.

"I tripped. Sorry."

"As long as you're still alive. Are you okay?" Barkface asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Willowshine gave a sigh, _'She had been worried too!'_Jayfeather realized. "Why are your eyes closed? You can't see anyways."

Jayfeather slowly opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first, but soon everything became clear. He looked around, he saw Leafpool's brown tabby pelt. Barkface's brown fur. Everything was in color. He could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Warriors

books, warriors enforcement

products, drinks, or even

the plushies.

* * *

_Jayfeather looked eagerly around_, though he tried not to let it show. He couldn't believe it. There were so many colors! So many more than there were in his dreams! No longer was he trapped in the everlasting darkness he had once known.

"Well, anyways, how about we let our ancestors to speak to us." Leafpool suggested.

"That sounds great." Littlecloud mewed. He was a tabby!

Jayfeather eagerly lapped the cool water, he saw the water drifting lazily around in the pool. Soon, his eyes closed gently, his dark world filled him again, but was replaced by the familiar surroundings of StarClan territory. Bluestar wandered up to him.

"Well, how are you enjoying your eyes?" she laughed.

"Thank you Bluestar." he meowed, bowing his head happily.

"I watch over everyone from my Clan. If I had known sooner what Spottedleaf had said..."

"You didn't know that Spottedleaf told me that it was my destiny to be a medicine cat?"

"Of course not. Spottedleaf is headstrong... Sometimes cats do things, that all of StarClan hasn't agreed on. Sometimes they stop it, others they don't." she started mumbling something unreadable to herself.

"Well, if that's all. Wait, how long will I be able to see?"

"Forever. You have the power of StarClan in your eyes now."

"Wow, the power of StarClan." he smiled.

"Now, wake up."

A voice from somewhere above suddenly called his name, awakening him from his visit with Bluestar. As Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, Jayfeather was delighted to be able to see still.

"Now, we'll see you at the next gathering." Littlecloud's mew came from ahead, he and Flamepaw were walking away. Soon followed by Willowshine. Leafpool and Jayfeather said there good-byes as Krestlepaw talked to Barkface about something. They flicked their tails in acknowledgement, and the two walked away.

"So, who's dream did you go into tonight?" Leafpool asked, when they were inside their own territory.

"My own."

"Right. Now, really, who's did you go into?"

"Mine. I didn't go into anyone's dream, I was talking to Bluestar. Why?"

Leafpool was silent, she looked like she didn't believe him. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, to look toward the sky. He gave a silent awe toward where the stars hung still in the sky.

As they entered the camp, Jayfeather saw a black she-cat with green eyes laying out in front of the warriors den. She smelled of Hollyleaf. This is what his sister looked like? A golden tom walked out, his amber eyes sleepy. He smelled of Lionblaze. His brother? Then the two noticed him, the black she-cat walked toward him, closely followed by the golden tom. "Hi Jayfeather." mewed the black she-cat. It was definitely Hollyleaf.

"Hi Hollyleaf." Jayfeather yawned.

"How was the meeting?" came his brother's voice.

"Normal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." he growled, and walked into the den where he slept.

As he entered the world he knew so much, he felt, happy. He could see, this was his wish for as long as he could remember. Suddenly, his dream was filled with a surrounding that Jayfeather thought he knew. Tall trees grew from the black earth around him. A tabby warrior walked out of the black darkness. A light brown tabby with a white belly followed. Their blue and amber eyes gleamed, and then Jayfeather remembered them. Tigerstar was the dark tabby, he was his adoptive father's father. Hawkfrost was the other one, Brambleclaw's half-brother.

"Tigerstar." Jayfeather bowed his head toward the ShadowClan leader, then to the RiverClan warrior. "Hawkfrost."

"Jayfeather, how, nice, it is to see you." Tigerstar mewed.

"Why are you here?" Jayfeather snarled.

"Can't I see my son's kit from time to time?"

"Last time you saw me you wanted to train me."

"My offer still stands. If you stop being a medicine cat."

Jayfeather thought for a second. What if he stopped being a medicine cat? Surely some other cat could take his place? What if he became a warrior instead?

"Your considering it, good." Hawkfrost mewed.

"Yes, very good. Now, we'll be back soon. To, see if you've chosen the right path."

Jayfeather bowed his head again as everything disappeared. He woke to the sun shining in his eyes.

He smiled, another day, more sights. He loved it. Everyday he would see more sights. Soon he'd go to the gathering, and see cats. As he stretched out into the clearing, he saw a ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail grooming a dark tabby that looked much like Tigerstar. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, his adoptive parents.

A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes walked over to them, she smiled, and then headed toward him. "Jayfeather," she mewed, with that he knew this was Sandstorm. "I got a thorn in my paw somewhere, can you help me with it." she asked.

"Of course." Jayfeather mewed. Sandstorm held up her paw, and Jayfeather took grip of the thorn. It was stuck deep in her paw. He pulled hard, and the thorn came out, followed by a squirt of blood. "Lick that, I'll be right back with some marigold." he mewed. As he walked into the medicine cat den, he noticed Leafpool on the ground sleeping._ 'She's probably just tired.' _Jayfeather thought, and picked up the marigold. After spreading the marigold leaves over Sandstorm's paw, he walked back in. Leafpool was awake now, she looked tired still.

"Leafpool, are you all right? You lo- I mean seem tired."

"Oh, it's nothing. I couldn't get to sleep until late last night." she mewed.

"Alright." Jayfeather mewed. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"No, you can just hang out in camp." Leafpool mewed standing up and stretching out.

Jayfeather bowed his head and walked out of the den, at once he noticed the black she-cat and the golden tom he had talked to last night. He couldn't believe that he could see still. He had to tell his brother and sister first. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, good morning." he mewed.

"Good morning..." Hollyleaf said surprised.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you just seem awfully happy this morning."

"Oh, I had a good dream last night, along with a sleep." he mewed, lying. How could talking with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost been good?

"Okay." Lionblaze mewed suspiciously. "So, what's new?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Jayfeather looked around, nobody was near enough to here them.

"Well, you'll never believe what happened to me last night."

"You shouldn't tell us! Medicine cats can't share their dreams!"

"It wasn't a dream! It was what Bluestar told me to do. I did it. Now I can see!" he mewed excitedly. Lionblaze burst into a fit of laughing. Hollyleaf gave him a cold stare, but Jayfeather could tell that she was holding back a laugh too.

"You don't believe me!" Jayfeather snarled.

"Well, Jayfeather. You're blind, you've been blind all your life. We just don't believe that you can see, it's kind of hard to believe."

"I know, but it's true! I'll prove it." Jayfeather growled, looking fiercly as Lionblaze started to stop his laughing. Jayfeather turned around. "Dustpelt's a brown cat, he's going on patrol with a tall black tom... Oh, that's Spiderleg. Along with him, he's going with a white she-cat. No, wait, two white she-cats. One's smaller than the other, it's Whitewing and Icepaw I think."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were quiet, when Jayfeather looked around, he saw their mouths gaping. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." he teased.

"So, your serious, you can see?" Lionblaze whispered hoarsly.

"I'm not lying."

"This is amazing! I can't believe this! This is great!" Hollyleaf squealed.

"Ssh! Do you want the whole clan to here?" Lionblaze growled.

"Sorry. This is just so amazing!"

"I know, how do you think I feel?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf was quiet for a second, then said, "Excited!"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone though. It's our secret. Like the secret that we keep now with Squirrelflight."

"It's that serious?"

"Well wouldn't you think that it would be weird that a blind cat suddenly found a way to see?"

Lionblaze interrupted them. "Alright we get it. Now, what are you going to do?"

"Stay a medicine cat I guess. I don't think I can become a warrior now. Not after I got my name."

"True. But I became a warrior after being a medicine cat."

"That's correct, but you were an apprentice then."

"Oh, right."

"Jayfeather!" a voice called, it was Daisy's, she sounded worried. Probably Rosekit or Toadkit had gotten into trouble. Again.

"What is it Daisy?" Jayfeather groaned as he turned around. He saw the anxiety on her face.

"I think Toadkit has a fever!" her voice was terrified.

"Let me take a look." Jayfeather sighed. He and Daisy walked back to the nursery, Toadkit was asleep, Rosekit was staring at Millie's kits, Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit with interest.

Jayfeather took a short sniff from the young tom. Nothing was wrong, but when Jayfeather felt the top of his head it was definaitly hot.

"Where was he?" he thought that maybe if he had been in the sun, or somewhere else hot, that would explain things.

"He was out on the rocks with Rosekit. When I walked up to get them I burned my paws a bit."

"Rosekit, come here." Jayfeather called. The she-kit walked over. Jayfeather placed his tail on her forehead, it was hot too. "That's all I needed." he mewed. "It's all right. It was just hot up there, they were playing and just got a little hot. Anyways, he'll be fine, so just keep him in the shade, it'll help cool him off."

"Thank you Jayfeather." Daisy mewed happily.

"Of course. If that's all I'll be going now." With a sigh the tom walked out of the nursery. This was one of the reasons Jayfeather hated being a medicine cat, Daisy's over protective tail. He looked over to his leader, up on Highledge, sunning with his mate. Now that's what he'd rather be, leader. With all the power, he could do whatever he wanted, he could rule. Not be stuck with Daisy coming to him everyday worrying about the tiniest piece of missing fur on Rosekit. Or Toadkit feeling just a little hot.

But what if that could happen? What if he could be leader? Could it really happen? No, probably not. If Firestar died Brambleclaw was deputy. There was no way he could be leader. Unless he killed both of them... Why was he thinking this!? He wouldn't kill his leader. He certainly wouldn't kill the tom he thought was his father only a while ago.

As the day progressed he found himself thinking about it more and more. What if he killed the leader and deputy? Could he become leader? He had no warrior training, there was no way he could take down both with his claws. But what if he didn't need his claws? He knew he didn't, he had ingrediants to kill in the medicine cat den. Deathberries, hollyberries, any kind of poisonous or killer berry he had in the den. He could do it.

That night, as he drifted off, he found himself in Tigerstar's domain once again. The tabby's eyes looked at him from the darkness.

"I'm in." he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors. Though it would be cool.

* * *

"Good." Tigerstar's voice growled. "Now, shall we begin your training?" He and Hawkfrost rose out of the shadows. Their eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Yes. It would be best to start. Now." Jayfeather mewed.

"You seem eager. Do you have a plan of some sort?"

"Of course."

"Before I start to teach you, you need to quit being a medicine cat."

"No, I can do everything I need to from the safety of being a medicine cat."

"What do you mean?" Hawkfrost ask circling the gray tom once, only to be given a mean glare by Tigerstar, and take back to his side.

"I mean, that I'm going to murder Firestar and Brambleclaw, and become Clan leader. Without fighting." Jayfeather said certainly.

"That's impossible, you need our help."

"I only need to fight for those who attack me, knowing my secret. I can do it without anybody knowing that it was me."

"That's impossible."

"Or so you think." Jayfeather smiled. "Train me now."

All that night, Jayfeather fought them, fighting as if his life depended on it. He found many ways to kill, many ways to defend, in only one night. When dawn arose, Jayfeather walked away, and before he did, he turned around, and before he turned around, and snarled to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "You'll see. Watch, tomorrow, my reign begins." Jayfeather walked into the shadows, he awoke sun shining into his den. He promised himself, that soon, he would rule. Soon, Firestar and Brambleclaw would be dead.

* * *

Hollyleaf stood up, stretching in the early morning sunlight. Its rays warming as the sun awoke. As she looked around, she felt happy. She was glad that her brother could now see, and he wasn't grumpy and complaining that it was to late to become a warrior. He was taking on his responsibilities as a medicine cat, as she once wanted to do.

She walked up to the fresh-kill pile, she saw her brother looking around, but with a weird look on his face, _'He must be still getting used to his eyes.'_she reasoned, and took a mouse from the pile. As she munched away contently, she noticed her brother talking with Brambleclaw. He had dropped a vole by their adoptive father.

Hollyleaf thought nothing of it, suddenly a voice called, "Hollyleaf! Come on, we're going on a patrol!" It was her friend Cinderheart, Hollyleaf nodded and walked up to the gray she-cat.

Dustpelt and Graystipe were joining them on the patrol, the she-cats were in the back, while the toms started a conversation upfront. "So, isn't it great being a warrior?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yeah, you get into a routine, but I like it."

"I know what you mean, everyday is a new adventure. Just like on the Great Journey."

"What do you mean? You were born after the cats had settled here." Hollyleaf asked. She knew her friend had always been like this, but she could never get used to it.

"Oh, I meant from what the elders had said. They told me that everyday was a new adventure." she mewed. '_That makes sense,' _Hollyleaf thought. The elders could tell some very believable stories.

"So, has any warrior caught your eye lately?" Cinderheart teased. Hollyleaf felt her fur become hot.

"No. There's nobody I'm really interested in."

"Oh, I only asked because I think somebody has a thing for you." Cinderheart mewed tauntingly.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Please."

"No." she mewed, her voice a laugh. Suddenly there was a rush of ShadowClan scent, they must have reached the border. There was a ShadowClan border patrol just ahead, walking away into some bushes on the ShadowClan side.

"They just laid there scent." Cinderheart mewed, crinkling her nose to the stench of ShadowClan.

"Yeah." Hollyleaf agreed, she suddenly heard the faint sound of something rustling through the bushes. Then something erupted from the yew bush behind them, Hollyleaf yelped in surprised. It was Cloudtail. "Cloudtail, you scared me. What's so important you had to do that?" Hollyleaf mewed, anger edged her voice.

"Brambleclaw... and Firestar..." the white warrior panted. "dead... Sandstorm... said to... get everyone... from patrol... back to camp." Graystripe and Dustpelt wandered over. They looked confused.

"What's happening here?" Graystripe asked, his eyes fixed on the white warrior.

Cinderheart was the first to speak. Her voice was low and hoarse in a scratchy whisper. "Brambleclaw and Firestar are dead. Sandstorm said to get everyone from patrol back to camp, so Cloudtail came to get us."

"What!" Graystipe yowled, his face showed pain and fear. _'He was Firestar's most closest friend.'_Hollyleaf thought. _'This must be hard for him.' _She suddenly found herself left alone, the others were running back to camp. They ran, as fast as they could. Graystripe took the lead, he didn't look tired at all, he looked distraught. Cloudtail came close to Graystripe, running at his heels, then there was Cinderheart. Finally Dustpelt and Hollyleaf ran just about even.

As they entered the camp, though the clearing was packed with every ThunderClan cat, in the middle Hollyleaf saw two lumps on the ground. A ginger one, with a flame colored pelt. The other a tabby. She knew right away this was Firestar and Brambleclaw. Sandstorm stood on Highledge, she was trembling fiercely. Leafpool and Squirrelflight were by her side, both trembling as well. They looked scared, but Sandstorm looked terrible. She was terrified. Graystripe bounded up ontop of the Highledge, to go to Sandstorm.

"What happened?" he asked, Hollyleaf could just barely hear them.

"We don't know. I went to see Firestar, and he was on the ground. At first I thought he was sleeping, then I realized that he wasn't breathing. I listened closely, but there was no noise, not even a heartbeat, and then when I touched him, he was turning cold. I knew he was dead. Then Brightheart yowled, 'Brambleclaw's dead.' I couldn't believe what was happening." Sandstorm explained in a low voice.

"This is horrible. What do we do now? We don't have a leader, we don't have a deputy."

"Well figure that out tomorrow. Right now, we need to figure out what happened."

"You're right." Graystipe mewed. "Do you want to speak to them, or do you want me too?"

"I can do it." she mewed. She stepped forward. "Cats of ThunderClan, listen to me." she called, the cats looked up to her, begging to figuire out what had happened. "As you all know, our leader and deputy are both dead. Does anyone know what happened?" she asked.

Leafpool stood up beside her mother. "There are no marks on either of them. Neither were sick, just this morning both were healthy. Did anything seem strange about them?" she asked.

The cats remained quiet, only the sound of leaves rustlings could be heard. Then the clearing became echoed with murmurs. "Do you know what happened? Who will be our leader? What are we going to do?" were the main questions going around. Nobody seemed to know what had happened.

"Hollyleaf." Lionblaze's voice came. "What happened?" he asked, tension in his voice.

"I don't know. I was on patrol near the ShadowClan border, when I was brought back to camp. Then this happened." she mewed.

"I wish we could figuire out what was happening." Then a voice rang from all over the clearing, silencing all of those who were speaking.

"I killed Firestar and Brambleclaw. I did it." The voice came from the path to Highledge, where a gray tom stood proud and tall. Hollyleaf wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Why would he do something like that? The cat standing there, was none other than her brother.

It was Jayfeather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do **NOT** own Warriors.  
No matter how many times I've wished to...

* * *

Jayfeather looked out to the crowd of gasps. Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Squirrelflight looked ready to kill him, but Leafpool was holding them back, looking at him intently with blazing amber eyes. Hollyleaf looked around, her eyes filled with confusion she shook her head, as if trying to get rid of what Jayfeather had just said. And Lionblaze was speechless, his mouth was askew as if he was going to try and say something, but couldn't, and his face and eyes were entirely blank.

"Why did you do it!?" Graystripe yowled, baring his teeth. "Why did you kill Firestar?!"

"And Brambleclaw!?" Squirrelflight added, narrowing her eyes, her own green eyes, perfect replicas of Firestar's, blazing with pure fury.

"Do you know why, because they were incompetant fools! They couldn't lead to save their lives. Just look what happened to them. I will be leader now."

"StarClan will never accept you!" Mousefur yowled.

"They already did! Last night I was told to kill them, so that I could rule!" he yowled. Gasps hung around the air, and all was silent, as if every cat in the hollow had decided to stop breathing. "That's right, I'm your leader now."

"How can we have a blind leader!" Dustpelt yowled coldly.

"That's why StarClan fixed me. Now, I can see you, all of you. You stupid brown tabby." he snarled. "If you really want to test my strength, I suggest you come up here and fight me. Then we can fight, to the death. Your entire family will die if you loose. Are you willing to take that risk? All of the kits you and Ferncloud have had will all die." Jayfeather gave a cruel smile, knowing that most likely Dustpelt would remain quiet, why would he put his mate and kits at risk like that?

Dustpelt remained quiet, and slunk over to his mate. "We'll never except you though!" Ashfur yowled loudly.

"You don't have to. StarClan is the only thing that I need acceptance from." he smiled, it liqueured eerily. He felt a strange presence of fur on him, he looked, and there stood the large tabby that was Tigerstar. On the other side was Hawkfrost, nobody seemed to notice.

"Good." Tigerstar whispered in his ear. "Be ready, your rule will soon expand."

"Yes Tigerstar." Jayfeather muttered from underneath his breath.

"I will make sure that StarClan doesn't accept you!" a voice snarled. Jayfeather looked, Leafpool in front of Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm still. "They'll listen to me."

"Why? You're just a pathetic medicine cat." Jayfeather snarled. "I gave up that life, that horrible life. I hated living a half life like that, I'll never look back to that." Leafpool's eyes lowered coldly.

"I'll stop you then." she mewed stepping forward. "You may be able to see, but I can fight much better. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Get ready Jayfeather, show her that you are not afraid. Fight her, kill her." Tigerstar whispered into his ear.

"Bring it on then Leafpool." he smiled. And Leafpool lunged, but Jayfeather moved to the side, and brought out his claws. They raked her side, digging deep into her fur, he brought them out, to see that they had turned wet and red with her blood.

Leafpool fell to her side, but got up quickly, but not quick enough. Jayfeather lunged to her, and bit deep into her neck, she yowled in pain, and then she was left limp. Jayfeather threw her to the side, and waited for a second. She didn't move. Her life had completely drained away.

"Good, I would have made it more painful, but that was good for your first kill." Tigerstar mewed, his amber eyes glowed with pleasure.

Suddenly, something black tackled him. Jayfeather looked up, Hollyleaf was above him. "I can't let you do that anymore Jayfeather. You may be my brother, but I won't let you kill another innocent cat. Forgive me." she whispered through his fur. She had gripped him under his neck. Jayfeather brought up his back claws and raked her underbelly. Blood spurted from her pelt, and his gray belly became scarlet red from the staining blood of his sister's.

Hollyleaf yowled in pain, and got off. Jayfeather stood up, and dug deep into her side. "Shame, I didn't want to kill you. But you left me no choice." Hollyleaf's legs crumpled beneath her, and she laid down on her side. She gasped for breath, her eyes showed horrible pain as they glazed over. Slowly she closed her eyes, still crying out in pain, and the blood stopped to flow. She gave one last sickening shudder and low moan, and she lay still. Jayfeather nudged her, she didn't react in anyway, she just lay there. Nothing was moving, not a single twitch.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" he mewed. He looked to the corner of his eyes toward the three cats on Highledge that were still alive.

"May you die and go to Tigerstar. Or may StarClan and Firestar accept me." Graystripe growled as he lunged forward. Jayfeather got to the ground beneath him, and unsheathed his scarlet claws. They clawed his throat and dragged along until he had passed over. Graystripe stood there, soaked in his own blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell. Off of Highledge, and down to the cats below. Millie looked to her fallen mate and ran toward him.

"Graystripe." she mewed softly, nudging him. But Graystripe didn't respond, the whites of his eyes showing only. He to was dead. Their kits slowly ventured forward to see their father.

"Does anyone else object?" Jayfeather smiled. No cat stood forward. He smiled and yowled, "Good! I shall go to Moonpool to receive my nine lives now. I want nobody to leave the camp. If I here that somebody left camp. You'll be joining Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Graystripe, and your precious Firestar." He jumped off of Highledge, and walked out of the camp. Nobody said a word, and nobody came to attack.

* * *

Jayfeather sat in the clearing, his blue eyes gleaming in pride. Cats emerged from the shadows around him, cats thirstily looked over him, as if he was a piece of prey. Or it was leafbare, and he was the last scrap of prey in the forest. Before him, nine cats set out to give him his nine lives. He recognized Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in front of him, but the others he didn't know.

A dark brown tabby walked forward. "Hello young tom. My name is Brokenstar. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Why would I be here then?" Jayfeather spat.

"True words from a good leader." he smiled, and looked to the dark sky above. "I bestow upon this new leader the gift of hatred. Use this to fuel your soul to rule over your cats with an iron claw." he mewed, and drew a claw over his shoulder. As he did so searing pain sizzled through his body, Jayfeather didn't let it faze him. He shock it off instead.

A dark brown tom walked forward, he smelt of WindClan. "My name is Mudclaw. Congratulations." Like Brokenstar he looked to the sky and started to chant. "I bestow upon this new leader the gift of courage. Use it well to battle your Clanmates and enemies." He drew a claw over his other shoulder. This one ebbed off mush easier than before. He walked back in line and was replaced by a dark gray and black tom.

"My name is Darkstripe." he looked to the starless sky. "I bestow upon this new leader the gift of solitude. Use it well to live a life away from your Clan members so that you always know what is important in life." He raked a claw over Jayfeather's other shoulder. This had no pain at all. But it gave him a sense to walk a life alone from all of the other cats by the lake.

A battle-scared tom walked forward. "My name is Clawface." He then looked to the sky and said, "I bestow upon this new leader the gift of ruthlessness. To know to never back down from a challenge, even if it could kill many cats." He clawed Jayfeather's shoulder. With this life he felt like a fire burned from within. He knew that he could win any challenge, even if it meant killing every cat in the lake.

Next a small black tom walked forward. Around his neck was a kittypet collar, but this one had sharp dog teeth spreading out. "You have the makings of a true leader. My name is Scourge, leader of BloodClan." His eyes gleamed as he looked to the light less skies. "I bestow upon this new leader the gift of claws. Your claws will and teeth will grow to great lengths, making you able to kill any cat in your way." Jayfeather felt his teeth and claws ache, as they grew uncontrollably fast as well as the pain of the new life. He dug his growing claws into the dirt, snarling at the pain. Scourge smiled, and then walked away to join the others.

A black and white tom with the same scent as Scourge had. Jayfeather looked at him square in the eyes. "My name is Bone. I was Scourge's head cat. I bestow upon this new leader the gift of death. So when your death comes, you will one day join us, with the pain that any leader would feel." This life stung with so much pain in his soul.

Next a dusty ginger tabby walked forward. He smelt of ThunderClan and blood. "My name is Thistleclaw. I bestow upon this new leader the gift of knowing what is right. Right for you, and only you." he mewed, this life wasn't as much as painful as usual.

Next Hawkfrost walked up. "It's good to see you're finally making progress in your life." he smiled. "I bestow upon this young leader the gift of deception, to trick all cats into getting what you need without any questions being asked." He clawed over him, deep and brutal. This one made him feel that if he hid, no cat could ever find him.

Tigerstar took his place, and smiled. "Well Jayfeather, you certainly surprised me." he smiled, and started his chant. "With this life, I give you the gift of determination. Use this to never give up, even when you are losing. Never give up." he growled, and clawed at him with his long claws. This life made Jayfeather want to do anything he wanted. Tigerstar did not step back.

"Are you ready for the final stage of your nine lives?" Tigerstar smiled.

"Of course I am Tigerstar." Jayfeather smiled.

Tigerstar nodded, and brought a claw to Jayfeather's face. With a quick motion, he was clawed over his eye. Blood spilled, running away from the cuts that were around him. Jayfeather didn't flinch, he embraced the pain that filled his body, knowing that if he backed out, he'd never be a leader. He knew that he would be killed right now.

"With these scars you have proved yourself a true leader. From this moment on the cats around you will show you how to do the ceremonies, not that StarClan wants, but what the cats around you know to be true! From this moment on, you shall be known as Jaystar!" Tigerstar chanted, the darkness around him echoed his voice. The nine cats started to chant.

"Jaystar! Jaystar! Jaystar!" The cheering died down, and Tigerstar looked at him carefully.

"Now, it is time to learn. You will unite the Clans with our help, and you shall rule them all. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." Jaystar mewed with the most confident voice ever.

"Then go to your Clan, and unite the Clans into your own. Rule them, kill all that stand in your way." Tigerstar said, and he faded away. Soon the rest of the cats faded along with him. Jaystar was left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Jaystar lay in his nest, the scars pulsed through him, he could hear the cats of the Dark Forest whispering things in his ears. He choose to listen to them or not. His ears were pricked, listening for any disturbances, for anything that could tell him of disloyalty. Of rebellion. Pawsteps, fearing and soft, made their way up to the entrance of his den. His eyes closed, he took in the scent of his brother. An anxious feel coming off him in waves.

"Lionblaze. Is there something you need?" Jaystar whispered.

"No, I- I don't know. How could you kill Hollyleaf though? She's our sister!"

Jaystar took in a breath, and opened his eyes. The golden pelt of his brother shimmered in front of him. His amber eyes filled with concern. He heard the husky whisper of Scourge in his ear. "With ease, brother. Hollyleaf tried to eliminate me, so I had to do her first," Jaystar repeated, unknown to his brother. "Now, if that was all, you may leave." A sudden whisper of Brokenstar made him give a gentle hiss. "Actually, don't go. I need you to do something for me. I need you to be my deputy. Of course this means you will have to go back and train with Tigerstar - yes I know all about that - and you must help enforce everything, learn all the new ceremonies, but things will be better for you. Trust me," Jaystar said. He could see Tigerstar at his side. Lionblaze's widened eyes revealed he could as well.

"I'm only offering this once. Join me, or be like the others, who life is going to get worse for soon enough."

"What do you mean by learn all the new ceremonies?"

"Lionblaze, ThunderClan no longer follows StarClan. Instead we live by the code of the Dark Forest. Where the cats of true power have gone. The ones who are teaching me to follow in their pawsteps. The ones who gave me my lives. They have taught me well," Jaystar murmured. He looked down around. Though Tigerstar was the clearest, the pale images of the others hid in the corners of the walls. The kit like Scourge and the large body of Bone stood at the entrance, as if waiting to pounce on anybody who dare try to hurt him.

Hawkfrost sat next to his father, his blue eyes gleaming. With what? Jaystar wasn't so sure.

Brokenstar and Clawface stood to the corner, so he could just see them out of the corner of his eyes.

Thistleclaw and Mudclaw stood against on wall, in one of the larger crevices that filled his den.

Darkstripe stood close to Tigerstar, but looked ashamed to be standing so close to the mighty leader. What had he done, Jaystar could only guess.

"I'm waiting Lionblaze. One time offer, take it, or leave my den, now," Jaystar said, his voice calm.

Lionblaze looked down to his paws, his eyes wide in decision. Finally his eyes were shielded, he let out a long breath, and looked up to his brother slowly. His eyes looked nervous, but his voice said otherwise. "Alright Jaystar, I'll be your deputy."

"Good choice," Jaystar smiled. "Now, if you will leave, you may go have some prey or something. Just no patrols."

"But, we haven't done a hunting patrol in two suns, the prey is running low, and the others are already rationing it as it is."

"I'll think about it, but first, I must think of something. Leave," Jaystar snarled. Lionblaze quickly walked out, his pawsteps sounding uneasy.

"Alright everyone, I need to know something, how's the new warrior ceremony going to sound?"

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan! Gather for a meeting!" Slowly, the cats assembled, most of their eyes shown with fear of their new leader, while the others sparkled with rage. "It's time for two new warriors to enter our ranks! Icepaw, Foxpaw, come here, now."

The two apprentices slowly made their way up, their heads down low in fear. Jaystar looked up Icepaw, her eyes almost wanted to come out of their sockets. Foxpaw looked like he was trying to be brave, but wasn't so sure."

Jaystar looked around, the cats from the Dark Forest surrounded him. He gave a wicked smile. Tigerstar stood the closest, ready to offer assistance at any point. "Icepaw and Foxpaw, you have trained hard for moons to learn how to be warriors, now I believe you are ready to join us. The cats of the Dark Forest have agreed with me, and so it must be so.

"Foxpaw, do you agree to fight to the death, to kill those who deserve it, to follow every command I give you without question?" Jaystar repeated. Foxpaw took in a slow breath.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Good, may I ask the mighty cats of the Dark Forest to look upon you, and that you receive your warrior name, and let it be known to them. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxkill! May you live long under my rule." He looked to the white apprentice sitting next to the new warrior.

"Icepaw, do you agree to fight to the death, to kill those who deserve it, to follow every command I give you without question, no matter what the command may be?"

"Yes," Icepaw gulped.

"Good, may I ask the might cats of the Dark Forest to look upon this she-cat, and know that you have received your warrior name, and let it be known among them? Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icecloud. May you live long, and prosper under my rule," Jaystar said. The cats began to cheer, but Jaystar interrupted them, "Stop that miserable chanting! StarClan is no longer with us, the cats who need to know the names are among us now!"

The cats were silenced, they looked up to the leader, waiting to be let free. "There is one more announcement. At dawn tomorrow, we invade ShadowClan!"

"But, what did they do!? Why? Are you insane?" the cats chanted.

"Silence! They did nothing, and I'm not insane! It is because I must control the lake, so that every cat may live in peace under me. I only want what's best after all."

"What's best! You've killed the greatest leader and deputy we've ever had! Graystripe is dead, you killed your own sister! And Leafpool is dead! How long will we survive without a medicine cat!?" a new voice called. Jaystar looked to where the voice came from. Berrynose stood there, his eyes gleaming madly.

"You dare speak against me?" Jaystar whispered.

"Yes, I dare!" Berrynose snarled. Honeyfern whispered something to him, but his glare silenced her.

"Shame, you would have been a good guard," Jaystar smiled, he sprang from Highledge, and tackled the cream furred tom. Berrynose struggled underneath him, trying to catch him off balance, but Jaystar's new enforced claws kept him still. He cried out in pain, and then he slashed. A deep cut in his throat had blood blooming red around his fur. He jumped off, and slashed once more at his belly. Berrynose began to cough blood, and Jaystar only gave a cruel smile. "Anyone else care to join him?"

The others had gone back into a large circle around the two quarreling cats. Honeyfern stood close to Poppyfrost, both of their eyes gleaming with sorrow. Jaystar looked back to Berrynose. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. "I'll let you burry him," he smiled.

He bounded up to Highledge, back to his den, where the cats of the Dark Forest were waiting to congratulate him on yet another successful kill.

Tigerstar held up his tail for silence from the cheering cats. "I need to talk to Jaystar alone, only for a moment," Tigerstar promised. The cats quickly faded out of site, Scourge took a little longer, but eventually agreed and disappeared.

"Now Jaystar, you've done great so far. Tomorrow night you will be ruling over ShadowClan as well, but I urge you to think of something now, while the cats here still fear you."

"And what would that be Tigerstar?"

"I believe you need to find a mate. You'll need a heir after all. What happens when all of your lives are gone? Who will take over your Clan?" Tigerstar asked, his eyes shining.

"Good point, but does it have to be for love? Could it only be they become my mate out of fear?" Jaystar smiled.

"Of course, you're the leader after all," Tigerstar smiled. His eyes were blazing with pride, "Even I was cruel enough to do that, once, so why shouldn't you be able to?"

"Great, now, to find someone who will do anything I say out of fear. One who will not object to anything I say. I might need to kill some to get them to understand, or fear me some more, but that will help," Jaystar smiled. He sat on the edge of Highledge, and looked out to the Clan. The sun overhead, everything was bright. A group of cats were huddled together, whispering desperately. Their voices hushed. Jaystar closed his eyes, and listened.

"Look, we need to do something, we can't let him attack ShadowClan! We'd be dead!" Brackenfur snarled.

"But what are we to do, it's not like we can go up to him and say, 'Oh Jaystar, we don't want to attack ShadowClan, that's okay, isn't it'?" Thornclaw snarled.

"There isn't anything we can do. We just have to accept that. It's either we fight and die, or he kills us," a new voice whispered. Her voice so quiet and filled with fear Jaystar almost didn't recognize it. It was Icecloud. Jaystar smiled, he had a new idea. He would need to kill a little, and make some preparations, but he was sure of what he was doing.

He wouldn't take care of the other cats just now, their treason wouldn't go unpunished. But Brackenfur and Thornclaw were great fighters, he would need them for the battle to keep cats back as he killed Russetfur, Blackstar, and Littlecloud.

* * *

Jaystar looked out upon his gathered Clan. They looked up at him, afraid and tired. The moon was still high in the sky, it's white glitter so quiet, that it bathed all the cats in its musky glow.

"Now, I have chosen the cats who will join me to fight in the battle. Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Foxkill, Mousewhisker, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, and Icecloud," he announced. "You will help only to keep the other ShadowClan cats away from where I will be killing Blackstar, Russetfur, and Littlecloud. Do not be afraid to kill, we are not to live by the warrior code anymore. You will kill if threatened. Now come, the attack begins now."

The tabby gray tom jumped from his place on Highledge, and started to the exit. The chosen cats were saying good-bye to their families, and then bounding over to join him. Once they had all assembled, Jaystar started for ShadowClan territory.

Their strides were long, and Jaystar stopped at the ShadowClan border. He took in their scent, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. "This way," Jaystar snarled. He'd locked in on the ShadowClan camp, and with a strong pawstep, moved over the ShadowClan border, others following close behind.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Honey-song, that is an error, but you're the only one who has ever mentioned it... I've known for a few months. I'm just to lazy to go back and change it.  
Nobody else go back and look for that error! I begs of you!

And I actually had this whole chapter ready long ago.  
You can thank my brother for deleting the whole thing!

...Thanks Ed.

* * *

Their pelts were glowing, the awful stench of ShadowClan overfilled the area around them. The cats were afraid, except for the gray tom at the lead. Jaystar's eyes narrowed, and he made his way carefully through the pine trees. A she-cat at the entrance had fallen asleep. Her breathing was short. Jaystar looked upon her, and bit deeply into her neck. She gave a small screech, and then continued on his way. He was not afraid that the screech may give them away, he had no fear. He could not afford that. Tigerstar had taught him that you could only fear when it was your time for StarClan's judgement. But since he already knew where he would go, he had nothing to fear.

The only sound was of their heavy breathing. Jaystar listened to it, his eyes closed only for a moment, just so he could savor the calm before the battle. Then, his darkening, evil eyes opened, they seemed to be clouded over. He could see, but he looked where he was told. He felt every cat within him, leading him into battle. He loved it, he felt like he had more power than even Firestar himself had. Which was little, for how could the great kittypet leader, ever have hoped to have nine of the most cruel cats within him, leading him into battle!?

He walked into the strange camp, the stench overwhelmed him. The other cats looked afraid, he knew they didn't want to be here. But he had to show all of the Clan's that he meant business. That he would kill. WindClan would be easy enough, that fool Onestar would surrender before the fight even began. Mistyfoot and Leopardstar were growing old, but their warriors were still sleek and strong. He'd attack them last.

"Cloudtail, Foxkill, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, go guard the warriors den. The rest of you, find a den. If one goes down, one of you extras needs to help fill in for them. Go, quickly. But if Russetstar attacks, send her out to face me. I'm going for Blackstar," he whispered, so that none of the ShadowClan warriors could here. The cats stood frozen to the spot. "Go!" he snarled between gritted teeth. Quickly, they got into position.

Jaystar took in a deep breath, he could smell Blackstar's strange scent. He followed it, into a small den. Carefully, he snuck in. The white cat had his huge head on his paws, his eyes were closed. Jaystar didn't care for a fair fight. He'd rather fight dirty than anything else. Carefully, he raked his long claws down the leader's back. The white tom gave out a yowl.

There was a sudden stir, he felt the uneasiness from his clan mates, and the curiosity from the ShadowClan cats. Jaystar looked down to the white tom below him. He tried to stand up, flinching in pain. Once he was up, he looked up, he had a hunch. Over his shoulder his white fur turned scarlet. "Jayfeather?" he snarled. "What's a blind, weak medicine cat attacking our Clan for? Where's Firestar? Or Brambleclaw?"

"They're gone," Jaystar snarled. He slashed at the white tom, he tried to dodge, but he caught the end of his shoulder, digging in claws into an already open wound. "And my name is Jaystar. Leader of ThunderClan. And your Clan, soon enough."

"Never," Blackstar snarled, getting to his paws, he grunted, and shifted his neck in obvious discomfort.

"And what will you do? My warriors-"

"You're just like Tigerstar," Blackstar interrupted with a fierce snarl. His eyes were heavy, not with pain, but with wisdom. Seeing what could come out of this. Only another battle like BloodClan. "He wanted to rule over all of the Clans. Look what happened to him, he's dead. Do you really want to take after him?"

"Traitor," Tigerstar spat, appearing in front of the two cats, standing next to Jaystar. Blackstar's eyes widened. He stepped back gently, carefully. "You were my trusted deputy, the one I thought would at least try to take after me after my death. But I guess I was wrong." Tigerstar's amber eyes glinted in fury. "Jaystar," he snapped, turning the gray medicine cat. "You know what to do."

Jaystar nodded, and lunged for the leader. Blackstar hissed, and unsheathed his paws. He rose his claws to fight, Jaystar swung one paw, hard. It caught the leader's cheek, leaving a gash. Blackstar snarled, and clawed at Jaystar, his claws catching his pelt. He ripped out a tuft of fur, but nothing more. Jaystar snarled, and sprung once again to the side of Blackstar. The white leader turned to face him, but let out a sharp yowl of pain from moving his neck to far. Jaystar continued to move, and clawed against the white tom's pelt, staining it red. Before the ShadowClan leader could retaliate, Jaystar quickly moved to his neck, and bit down hard. Blackstar struggled against the gray tom. Jaystar kept his jaw against him, not letting the older white tom win this fight to the death. Soon enough, his struggles started to die down, and without warning, the white tom went limp beneath him. Jaystar put him to the ground, and quickly started to work. "Now, to make sure that you don't have any other lives I'll need to deal with," he snarled to the white tom. Jaystar moved to his chest, and started clawing fiercely. In little time, the ShadowClan leader's chest was covered in spilling blood. Blackstar's eyes opened, and he gasped for air, something that could make him live, but nothing he could do would save him. Jaystar watched as he fell limp, and then never awoke again.

The gray tom walked out of the leader's den, and looked to his warriors. Some of the ShadowClan cats were trying to escape. When the cats in the clearing saw Jaystar, blood and all, there were gasps and cries of fright.

"Bring me Russetfur," he snarled deeply. Foxkill nodded from over by the warriors den.

"Russetfur! Jaystar wants you!" he called. His voice was fearful obviously. Not because of the warriors, but because of what he knew he was about to see. The ginger she-cat walked out of her den carefully, looking at the gray tom directly, not adverting her gaze even for a second.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled loudly, for everyone to hear.

"I'm here for only one reason. I am here to rule all of the Clans on my own. Everyone knows that," he snarled, looking at the deputy. "And with the help from some of the most powerful cats the forest and lake has ever known, I'll be ruling in no time. But there's one matter I have to settle first."

"And that would be?" Russetfur snarled.

"I can't allow you to still be alive," Jaystar snarled. There were yowls of protest from the dens, the cats were fighting hard, wanting to protect their deputy. Jaystar ignored them. "I've already killed Blackstar, you should be easy enough. You don't have another life for me to deal with now, do you?" Without waiting for her to speak once again, he lunged for the deputy.

Russetfur snarled, and quickly followed his lead. The two cats collided, Jaystar clawed at she-cat, getting a few tufts of fur. Russetfur yowled a battle cry, and tried to get under the gray tom. Jaystar snarled, and tried to get out of the way, succeeding, and clawed at her soft underbelly. She yowled in pain. Jaystar jumped out of the way, waiting for her next move. She moved to get back on her paws. Her ginger fur turned red by the blood spilling from her underbelly. Not waiting, Jaystar ran forward, and grabbed her by the neck. He bit his long fangs deep within her, and she yowled in pain. She struggled for a few moments, before becoming a heavy burden. Jaystar tossed her away, and looked at the clearing. Everyone, including the ThunderClan cats, were terrified.

"Both your leader and your deputy are now dead! ShadowClan is no more! And ThunderClan is no more! From this moment on, all Clans that I have dominated, will be known as JayClan!"

There were yowls of protest and fear from the new JayClan cats. Fear pulsing through each of them. Jaystar gave a pleased smirk, and looked to the former ThunderClan cats. "I want you all to guard them for the next few days. I don't want them escaping and meeting up with other Clans to try and take us down," he spoke only to them, loud enough to be heard over the yowling. His eyes glinted for a second, coming up with an idea.

"If any of you cats wish to be fed, you'll join JayClan. Or else, you'll all starve. What prey you have in the clearing you can use for as long as you need! No cats will be let out of here, other than Lionblaze, understand? So, either you join me, and help me take over the rest of the Clans, or you will just die here in your own personal graves. Understand!?"

The cats went silent and looked around. "To accept my invitation as true new JayClan members, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Thornclaw will bring you back to the main clearing, and then return back here once I prove you worthy of becoming a true member of JayClan! Is that understood?" The cats were silent, Jaystar took it for a yes. "Good," he nodded. "Lionblaze, we're going back to the hollow," he snarled, and the two brothers quickly left.

Lionblaze was silent. "You've resumed your training with Tigerstar, correct?" Jaystar asked, breaking the irritating silence.

"Yes," he nodded. "Tigerstar was happy to see me return." Jaystar looked over next to him, where the tabby leader was walking next to them. "You do know who follow me around at all times are, right?"

"You mean the cats who gave you your nine lives, who are your mentors?"

"Of course," Jaystar nodded.

"No, I only know of Tigerstar," Lionblaze muttered.

"Shall we introduce him?" Jaystar asked.

"Yes," came a chorused response. The other cats appeared along with Tigerstar. Lionblaze looked around, Jaystar watched as he swallowed his fear.

"The cat next to Tigerstar is his son, Hawkfrost. Sent to the Dark Forest for trying to unite the Clans and almost killing Firestar," Jaystar meowed. "The next one over is Darkstripe. Former ThunderClan warrior, and BloodClan member. Changed sides because he wanted to win no matter what. Next we have Brokenstar. The cat who was born from a medicine cat and a leader. Killed countless kits and apprentices, and even had his own mother take the blame for him, and he killed his father to become leader. The last one over there is Thistleclaw. He would have killed the entire forest to be leader of his Clan, unfortunately Bluestar stopped him by giving up her kits."

Lionblaze nodded, and then looked to his other side.

"Next to you we have Scourge and Bone. Founding members of BloodClan. Scourge was the one who killed Tigerstar, and made Firestar lose his first life. Bone was his deputy. Then we have Mudclaw, he was in alliance with Hawkfrost, and tried to kill Onestar to gain leadership. Next to him we have Clawface. He was the one who killed the infamous Spottedleaf, and was soon after killed. He lived under Brokenstar's rule." Jaystar looked at his mentors. "And of course, they'll be helping you train to become a leader as well, correct?"

"Yes," the cats responded. They quickly faded away. Jaystar smirked, now he had Lionblaze on his side, even if he was afraid.

Jaystar's rule was falling perfectly into place. Now, there was only the matter of finding a mate like Tigerstar had suggested. But he already had an idea for that.


End file.
